


Reapers are enigmatic creatures.

by pxrsephoneofeden



Series: The enigmatic series: Drabbles featuring the demoness Maryann Lilith [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: William bumps into an old friend, someone he hoped he’d never have to bear the fiery pain of seeing ever again.





	Reapers are enigmatic creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> • a Drabble featuring my OC: Maryanne

He knew it when he smelled the cherry liquor musk surrounding the area she was near.

When he heard her intoxicating laugh he knew she was close.

When he saw the beautiful blue-back curls of her hair, being blown in the wind, she was as good as real and in front of him.

“What say you, William?”

William T. Spears has only ever been speechless one other time in his life. It was the day he met her. 

Maryann Lilith was whiplash in the form of a demoness. From her neck length, midnight curls, to her wine red lips, her hazel Bambi eyes and her enticingly assertive attitude, she was everything any man could ever want. Hell, she was known as “Aphrodite” during her time in Ancient Greece. 

William and Maryann crossed paths when William had just gotten out of reaper training. His first cinematic record to collect was that of a woman Maryann was contracted to. 

Once William laid eyes on her the first time, he’d forgotten everything he’d ever been warned about demons, and when she first saw his chocolate eyes and stern expression, she knew he’d be fun to play with.

The more William tried to avoid her and forget her pretty face, the more she popped up here and there and everywhere he went in the human realm.

Finally one day, in a cold alleyway outside a what could be called today a burlesque club that smelled so heavily of cherry wine and whiskey it could wake a sleeping drunk, Maryann had enough of their cat and mouse game, and decided to show him just how fun demons could truly be.

Once she showed William how to have fun her way, he drowned in her. Her smile, the way she laughed, the way she taunted and teased him so badly, he just wanted more, he wanted her for all  
Eternity.

The thing about demons however, is that they don’t do well with commitment. 

Maryann couldn’t ever give up all the fun she had to be tied down to contracts and cinematic lists, no matter how much her sweet reaper boy made what would’ve been a heart sing songs of happiness and heartache. The day he poured his feelings out to her was the last he ever saw her.

That was until today.

“Hello... William dearest can you hear me?” She glided along the pavement toward him, so close they were almost touching.

“Don’t you dare call me that ever again, foul demon scum.”

She crossed her arms,

“You used to tell me I was like a sweet poison William dear, remind me again why.”

William made his first mistake looking into her eyes, burning with wild spirit. His second one, was opening his mouth.

“When you’d arrive you made the human world seem like a joyous fantasy , but then you’d remind me of how it’s truly a bleak reality when you’d leave.”

She smiled lightly at him. His last mistake of the night was connecting the two of them by the mouth. A smooth, but forceful kiss. A kiss of reminder never to give into temptation, even if it feels so right at the time.

When they broke apart, seconds later, Maryann let out her alluring, unforgettable laugh, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Until we meet again, my sweet reaper boy.”

And just like that, she was off to wherever the wind could take her.


End file.
